Let Him Go
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: (GerMano) No todos podemos tener un amor correspondido... y a veces lo mejor es decirle adiós a alguien que no comprenderá nuestro amor. (Este es mi fic de despedida.)
**Let Him Go.**

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? — Aquella debía haber sido la más estúpida suposición del bastardo de España. —¿Por qué mierda debería estar celoso?

Me crucé de brazos y esperé su respuesta mientras levantaba mis cejas.

—¿Por la proposición de matrimonio que Alemania le hizo a Feli durante San Valentin? —Fruncí el ceño tras escuchar las palabras de Antonio.

—Idiota ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me haría sentir celoso? —Cuestioné con una mirada altiva y desafiante.

Observé a España carcajearse frente a mí.

—No le encuentro la gracia. —Murmuré antes de darle un buen merecido golpe en el estómago. Odiaba cuando Antonio se burlaba de mí.

—L-Lovi~…—Le escuché mencionar el maldito acortamiento de mi nombre que tanto me disgustaba. —Fui yo quien te crío, sé muy bien cuando estás celoso.

Tras decir aquello pellizcó una de mis mejillas incitándome a golpearle nuevamente, pero simplemente alejé su mano de mi rostro con un movimiento rápido. Si bien era cierto que el bastardo había llegado a conocerme grandemente debido al hecho de haberme tenido bajo su poder, no tenía ningún don para saber lo que realmente sentía.

—No estoy celoso. —Negué nuevamente; sin embargo, esta vez me burlaba internamente del macho patatas. —Estoy satisfecho con lo que sucedió entre ellos dos.

—Romano, no deberías de burlarte de algo como eso. —Mencionó mientras me dirigía una mirada de reproche.

Me encogí de hombros y no me preocupé en ocultar mi placer al recordar como el macho patatas había quedado en la friendzone tras ser rechazado por el tonto de mi fratello.

—El idiota de Alemania se lo tenía merecido. —Mencioné livianamente. —No tengo razón alguna para estar celoso de algo como eso.

La mirada verdosa de Antonio se intensificó como si estuviese intentando perforar mi coraza de orgullo, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

—Creo que te alegra el hecho de que Feliciano le haya rechazado porque eras tú el que hubiese querido recibir ese anillo. —Le dirigí una mirada de disgusto al español antes de darle la espalda.

—¿Estás seguro que el tomate que te comiste hace unos momentos no estaba en mal estado? —Cuestioné empezando a alejarme de él con la intención de salir de la sala de reuniones. —Estás teniendo ideas más absurdas de las que sueles tener.

Sabía que Antonio me seguía, podía escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí.

—No es absurdo. —Quiso justificarse. —Es lógico que te alegre el hecho de que ellos dos no estén juntos porque a tú estás enamorado de él.

Me detuve en seco tras escuchar esa estupidez; sin embargo no me volteé a verle, no necesitaba que Antonio notase mi rostro estupefacto por su necio acertamiento… porque a pesar de que me costase aceptar que él tuviese razón… aquello no dejaba de ser estúpido.

—Déjate de idioteces, bastardo. —Murmuré intentando hacer que mi voz no reflejase más que mi molestia. —Sabes bien que odio con toda mi alma al macho patatas, es debido a ello que me alegra el hecho de que Feliciano haya machacado la maldita patata que tiene por corazón.

Escuché el largo y pesado suspiro de Antonio, luego de unos segundos de silencio sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. —Rodé los ojos al escuchar aquello.

—No intentes sermonearme, bastardo. —Me quejé queriendo alejarme de él. —Odio es odio y punto. ¿A qué viene esta conversación después de todo?

Me crucé de brazos y observé el suelo, más de alguna razón habrá tenido España para mencionar al macho patatas y a Feliciano.

—Hace poco hablé con Feli~—Le escuché decir, no había nada extraño en ello… Antonio y Feliciano hablan de ridiculeces todo el tiempo que podían. —¿Sabes por qué rechazó a Alemania?

Me encogí de hombros, a pesar de que realmente nunca le había preguntado directamente al tonto de mi fratello, mi intuición me hacía creer que él aún vivía esperando a su primer amor…

—Porqué no se perdonaría a sí mismo el cambiar a Sacro Imperio Romano. —Mencioné sintiendo lastima por Feliciano.

España me observo seriamente y negó.

—Romano, te equivocas…—Observé confundido al idiota español. ¿Qué le hacía creer que me equivocaba? —Feliciano presentía que tú sentías algo por Ludwig, y no se hubiese perdonado traicionarte de esa manera.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, aquello sonaba a algo que Feliciano haría, pero que yo no aprobaría.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Exigí saber más.

—Incluso Feli~ creyó que Alemania se daría cuenta de tus sentimientos tarde o temprano, por eso nunca dijo nada. —Mi corazón empezó a palpitar malditamente rápido, se suponía que maltrataba al macho patatas para evitar levantar sospechas de lo que sentía… era demasiado vergonzoso el sentirme atraído de un idiota que solo tenía ojos para mi fratello. —Pero parece que él no lo notará tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Pregunté mientras me ponía en modo defensivo. —¡Tiene una patata por cerebro! No hay manera en que noté como me siento…

Preferí terminar esa rídicula conversación y salí corriendo dirigiéndome a la salida del edificio donde se había llevado la inservible reunión de ese día.

España sabía que tarde o temprano saldría corriendo para evitar tener que hablar de mis sentimientos, pero mi plan de escape no resultó como planeaba… al abrir la puerta del edifició choqué contra la espalda de un idiota.

—Maldición…—Murmuré adolorido al caer contra el suelo.

Levanté la mirada y debido a la mala suerte con la que al parecer estoy condenado me topé con la mirada azulada del macho patatas.

—¿Lovino? —Mencionó mi nombre como si dudase que realmente fuese yo, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Acaso esperabas que fuese el tonto de Feliciano? —Cuestioné molesto mientras me volvía a poner de pie.

—No realmente. —Respondió seriamente.

Le dirigí una mirada de despreció y decidí continuar con mi camino.

—Lovino, espera. —Le escuché mencionar mientras me tomaba del hombro.

Le observé con disgusto y me soltó rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté cortante, quería marcharme lo más pronto posible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Intenté dirigirle la mirada más dura que podía expresar.

—Idiota. ¿Por quién me tomas? —Mencioné mientras observaba sus malditos ojos azules que tanto odiaban porque sabía que seguramente preferían observar a Feliciano.

—No lo entiendo, Lovino. —Comentó mientras me observaba desaprobatoriamente.

—No hay nada que entender, estúpido. —Murmuré observando el suelo.

—¿Entonces como explicas tú odio irracional hacia mí? —Su pregunta me hizo fruncir el ceño.

En mi mente respondí "Te odio porque eres un idiota que no parece darse cuenta de lo que siento, te odio porque cuando dicen 'Italia' el primero en el que piensas es en Veneciano, te odio por haberle querido regalar un anillo con forma de tomate a mi fratello… cuando soy yo el que prefiere los tomates. Eres un macho patatas y por eso te odio." Pero todo eso quedó atrapado en mí garganta, porque pedirle a la vida el valor para decir aquello era un caso perdido. Ese tipo de palabras jamás saldrían de mi propia boca.

—Yo… te odio porque…—Empecé a buscar una buena respuesta, no es que me importase demasiado darle una explicación aceptable, simplemente quería demostrarle que mi odio no era irracional como él creía.

Aún me hallaba perdido buscando las palabras correctas cuando la puerta a espaldas del macho patatas se abrió nuevamente empujándole hacia adelante y para evitar caer se sostuvo de mí.

Su pesado cuerpo estaba apoyando en mí, mis piernas estaban temblando y seguramente caería por tan repentino peso, intenté observar quien había abierto la puerta y ni siquiera me sorprendió el haberme encontrado la mirada verdosa de Antonio, inmediatamente me sacudí al alemán de mierda que había caído sobre mí y me volteé con la intención de irme, escaparía y me escondería hasta olvidar que aquello había sucedido.

—¡Romano! —Algo me decía que el tono maravillado de voz que había utilizado España no había sido más que una farsa. —¿Acabo de interrumpir un mal momento?

Hizo la pregunta como si de verdad ignorase el hecho de que él hubiese sido el causante de ese incomodo momento.

—No lo malinterpretes, Antonio. —Escuché al macho patatas decir tras aclararse la garganta avergonzadamente.

—Te odio porque han pasado tantos años desde que nos conocemos y sigues prefiriendo a Feliciano…—Murmuré esas palabras con la mirada fija en el suelo, sabía que Antonio escucharía cada una de mis palabras, y eso estaba bien… así él mismo se daría cuenta de la razón por la que prefería quedarme callado con mis sentimientos. —Te odio porque haces que me odie a mí mismo por quererte cuando sé que no sientes absolutamente nada por alguien como yo.

Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna y supuse que estaban estupefactos.

—Te odio por hacerme decir este tipo de estupideces que no llevarán a nada…

El silencio perduró por unos segundos más,

—Te odio porque quieres a Feliciano, es a él a quien necesitas… y yo nunca seré él.

Hablar empezaba a dificultárseme, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y mis piernas aún temblaban.

—Antonio, Lovino se goleó hace unos momentos…—Levanté levemente la mirada al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por la voz del macho patatas. —No creo que se halla golpeado la cabeza, pero debido a las cosas que está diciendo lo mejor será llevarlo al hospital.

Un dolo punzante llenó mi pecho y le dirigí una mirada de rencor a España… mi mirada podría fácilmente traducirse a "Te lo dije, es un idiota e incluso si le dijera en persona… pensaría que estoy loco."

—Idiota… Siempre te veo observar al tonto de mi fratello como si él fuese el único que existiese. —Mencioné con la voz quebrada, ya no me importaba nada… si él quería creer que todo era un malentendido, ¡pues que así fuese! —Nunca te he importado y seguramente jamás lo haré, te has enfocado tanto en Feliciano que nunca notaste que tu ignorancia me hería.

Sentí un par de brazos rodeándome; sin embargo, sabía que era España quien me abrazaba… "Déjalo ir." Le escuché susurrar contra mi oído.

Por primera vez escuché algo sensato salir de la boca del bastardo español… y con un inútil "Fusososo~" Intentó animarme, pero no había manera alguna en que yo pudiese calmarme en ese momento… no cuando esa seria mirada azulada me observaban con confusión y lástima, así que hice lo más prudente que pude haber hecho desde que Antonio me preguntó si estaba celoso, y eso era huir.

 **Fin!**

El momento de despedirme ha llegado, he aquí… mi último fic. A partir del momento en que publique habré iniciado mi hiatus… si quieren saber más al respecto pueden visitar mi perfil, pero por el momento me limitaré a creer que ha alguien le a parecido interesante este fic, de igual manera podrían hacermelo saber.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
